


Mjölnir's Weakness

by w_x_2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May,” Phil answers after a moment. “Did you say Agent Clint Barton is sitting on your bonnet <i>with</i> Mjölnir?”</p><p>“Oh, how I wish that was an euphemism for something else, but that is correct, Sir,” May confirms once more, and then says, “Please advise on how to proceed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjölnir's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 15th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. Oh gosh, are we really only half way through the month?

“Sir,” comes the voice over the comm.

 

“May,” Phil replies.

 

“There is a subject who has brought my attention to him by knocking on one of the windows and is currently sitting on my bonnet.”

 

“Agent May, please confirm there is an individual on the outside of the carrier.”

 

“That is correct sir,” May replies. “He is smiling and appears to be carrying item #58FO736CNM-R.”

 

“Mjölnir?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” May confirms.

 

“Thor Odison?”

 

“No, Sir,” May replies.

 

“Have you been able to identify the subject?”

 

“I believe he is best know as Hawkeye, Sir.”

 

“May,” Phil answers after a moment. “Did you say Agent Clint Barton is sitting on your bonnet _with_ Mjölnir?”

 

“Oh, how I wish that was an euphemism for something else, but that is correct, Sir,” May confirms once more, and then says, “Please advise on how to proceed.”

 

“Has he made contact?”

 

“Not besides his initial wave.”

 

“Please ask him his mobile number and call him so that we can hear what he has to say. Make the connection so that I am able to hear him but he is not able to hear me,” Phil instructs.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

It doesn't take too long before Phil hears Clint's voice. “Agent May, a pleasure to officially meet you,” Clint nods.

 

“Agent Barton,” May greets. “I wasn't aware we had unofficially met.”

 

“Quite a number of years ago I was asked to follow you on a mission,” Clint informs. “You were my graduation test: follow you without you noticing.”

 

“I don't know whether or not I should congratulate you on passing,” May replies.

 

“It was from far away, you didn't really have a chance to spot me so don't take it out on yourself.”

 

“I'm not,” she assures.

 

Clint smiles wide for a moment and then says, “Pleasantries out of the way, Miss May, I would like to talk to your boss.”

 

“I don't know what you have been told, but I am in charge of this team,” May replies.

 

And Phil thinks of how easily she lies through her teeth.

 

Clint chuckles, not maliciously, but chuckles nonetheless. “I need to talk to Agent Coulson.”

 

Again, without missing beat, she replies, “Once again, I do not know what you have been told, but Agent Coulson was killed by Loki.”

 

“I was there,” Clint reminds, “And he did die, didn't he?” he rhetorically asks before adding: “Isn't it good that we have such an awesome medical team that brings people back to life?” Clint rhetorically asks.

 

“You are under the wrong impression,” May informs. “They tried to revive him but were not successful.”

 

“Says so in the reports,” Clint finishes off for her.

 

And Phil can see the intense staring going on between the two despite Phil not physically witnessing it. “Well, May,” Barton finally says, “I do appreciate you being very loyal, and in fact am very grateful that you are taking such good care of Phil,” Clint continues speaking despite May trying to interrupt him. “But as I did say, I do have to speak to _you_ Phil,” he enunciates, addressing Phil directly. “I have been very patient waiting for Tony to track you down, he took 10 freaking days, and I very damn well know he delayed it on purpose, but as I did say I have been patient, and it's time to talk about why I am carrying Mjölnir.”

 

“B-” May begins to speak but Phil interrupts her.

 

“Let me speak to him.”

 

“Please hold,” May says to Clint. “I strongly advise against that, Sir,” May comments.

 

“I know, May, thanks. Please patch me through.”

 

All is silent for a few moments and then May says, “Done.”

 

“Agent Barton,” Phil greets. “I don't appreciate you showing up unannounced.”

 

“Oh, you know me,” Clint says with a smile in his voice. “It's my best trick.”

 

“With Mjölnir nonetheless,” Phil comments.

 

“Ah, yes, that. Would you care for a chat?” Clint asks with a smile.

 

“Would you like to be invited in?” Phil asks.

 

“Sir,” May speaks up.

 

“That's quite alright, May,” Clint soothes. “I don't plan on coming in but I wouldn't mind taking Lola for a ride.”

 

“Very well,” Phil answers.

 

“Sir, I strongly advise against that.”

 

“Noted for the record,” Phil answers as he starts to walk to the door of his office. “Please make preparations to open the hangar whilst in flight.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“I will be gone for an hour tops, and I'm leaving you in charge.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“I'll just wait here,” Clint says as he ends the call and pockets his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir,” Agent Ward greets as he spots Phil coming down the spiral stairs.

 

“I will be absent for an hour. I've left May in charge,” Phil declares.

 

“Sir,” Agent Ward protests.

 

“I have to alternate between leaving the two of you in charge,” Phil huffs. “You're like little kids, so now it's her turn, next time it will be yours.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect that is not what I was going to say.”

 

“Oh,” Phil fakes shock.

 

“Should I accompany you?”

 

“Oh no,” Phil denies. “Boring stuff,” he assures. And as he reaches Lola he says, “need you to go in the lab so that the hangar can be opened.”

 

“Sir, we are mid flight.”

 

“It's a good thing Lola can fly,” Phil comments as he gets into his car.

 

“Sir, is this classified?”

 

“No,” Phil answers. “May, open the hangar in 10, 9.. I suggest you go into the lab,” Phil advises one last time. “Contact me if you _need_ me.” The intonation on the 'need' is strong and it's clear Phil does not want to be interrupted unless it is truly necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

“Agent Barton,” Phil greets as he flies parallel to the carrier so that Clint can jump on.

 

“Phil,” Clint greets once he's in the car.

 

“Seat belt,” Phil prompts and then as he catches a proper look, “Is that really Mjölnir?”

 

“Yep,” Clint answers and disregards the request for a seatbelt as Phil has also bygone his.

 

“Hmnph,” Phil makes the sound as he turns the car into another direction so that they can get away from the carrier.

 

“You look good,” Clint observes.

 

“As do you,” Phil replies. “Even if a bit cold,” he comments as he presses the button for the cover to close.

 

“I've missed you,” Clint declares. “Everyone has.”

 

“You're not supposed to know I'm alive,” Phil remarks.

 

Clint rolls his eyes while smiling and then says, “Mjölnir happened.” Phil only makes a face for a moment. “I'm glad it did,” Clint adds.

 

“Didn't you try to grab Mjölnir while it was stuck in the ground?” Phil curiously asks.

 

“I think everyone tried,” Clint replies.

 

“Did it move at the time?” Phil asks.

 

“Not one millimetre,” Clint assures.

 

“And yet, now,” Phil trails off as he gestures towards the hammer.

 

“Very, very rare,” Clint discloses.

 

“What is?” Phil asks.

 

“Let me tell you from the beginning, maybe a picture will start forming in your head?” Clint suggests.

 

Phil nods for Clint to go on, and Clint plays with the hammer, balancing it on one finger only.

 

“Show off,” Phil mutters.

 

Clint smiles wide in response and then says, “So the first thing which happened - which by the way I didn't take notice of– was in battle. I was fighting two guys and all of sudden I see Mjölnir coming straight at me. But it was coming too fast and I wasn’t able to move out of the way. And I _should_ have gotten a face full of Mjölnir, but at the last moment it just surged over to the side, avoiding me and hitting one of the other guys who had consequently been in its line of course, before continuing on its path.” Clint pauses, looking at Phil. “That happened about a month and a half ago but Thor only told me last week while we were trying to find out exactly when Mjölnir started to respond to me.”

 

“Go on,” Phil encourages.

 

“ _Then_ ,” he enunciates the word, makes sure Phil will understand just how important that had been. “I tripped over Mjölnir,” Clint admits.

 

Phil frowns at the unusual clumsiness.

 

“I know,” Clint agrees. “But I was sleep walking.”

 

And Phil frowns even deeper because Clint hasn't done that for a long ass time.

 

“I was missing you,” Clint answers the unmentioned question. “And you weren't there to stop me.”

 

Phil nods, silently agreeing.

 

“Anyways, I woke up trying to, well, it doesn't matter, all you have to know is that I promptly had to shuffle back, and Mjölnir was in the way,” Clint explains. “I _felt_ my foot hit it, but the reason why I lost my footing was because I prepared to fall rather than for Mjölnir to move back with my foot.”

 

“So it moved out of the way?” Phil clarifies.

 

“Yeah, instead of being this unmovable _thing_ , it went light and allowed itself to be moved. And then moved further out of the way when I almost fell on top of it. Without any aid might I add.”

 

Phil looks confusedly at him.

 

“I fell onto the carpet rather than on the hammer which would have been very painful,” Clint says.

 

“Yep, got that. But _how_ did it move?”

 

“Thor says that it sensed it would hurt me if it didn't.”

 

“It. _Sensed._ ” Phil repeats slowly.

 

“Thor tried to explain about how it both is and isn't sentient but I kind of blanked it out,” Clint apologizes. “It was way too confusing,” he protests in his defence.

 

Phil just arches an eyebrow in response.

 

“I know. It would have helped in understanding but I understand enough so it's all good,” Clint assures with a wide grin.

 

“Am I suppose to guess here?” Phil asks.

 

“What? Oh no, hang on, I passed that one off as a dream, but then there was that time, in battle, _again_ , when I ran out of quivers and I was in a bit of a pickle but I was trying to reach out for a quiver on the floor which was just that little bit too far away and then all of a sudden, bam, Mjölnir is in my hand. And when I threw it at the attacker, it just _went_ , like it was _my_ weapon.” Clint looks away from Phil momentarily. “Thor was like, 'Has anyone seen Mjölnir?' in my ear and I was like _shite_ , –I definitely noticed that one– but I wasn't in a pickle anymore and Mjölnir went to Thor and because I was the only one up there and Thor _hadn't_ thrown it up there, Thor put two and two together and was like 'Congratulations Brother Hawk!' and I was like, 'I'm amazing, I'm worth it,'” Clint flicks his head and then his hand as though he's got long locks in a joke but Phil doesn't even smile so he continues, “or rather _worthy_ enough, but you know what I mean.”

 

“I don’t think I do,” Phil replies in a deadpan tone.

 

“No, I didn't think you did,” Clint agrees in a disappointed tone. “Anyways, the next thing to happen was Thor getting on my nerves, he wasn't letting me have any fun, was telling me off for pulling dangerous stunts and was bringing me food and sending me off to sleep and I was like 'what the fuck' is going on.” Clint knows that his facial expression relays the same thing as his words. But then he deflates, smiles, and asks. “See where I'm going now?”

 

“I'm sure that I don't,” Phil replies in the same tone as before.

 

“Ok, ok. So how about, I'm _not_ worthy enough, and neither was Loki when it happened to _him,_ ” he suggests with wide eyes like Phil will be able to read his mind but Phil remains quiet so Clint adds. “Though that's ok because even though we aren't worthy and can still handle Mjölnir, it doesn't allows us to handle it if we mean to do acts like throw it at Thor's head,” Clint pouts.

 

“You mean if you have bad intentions?” Phil clarifies.

 

“Or that,” Clint concedes.

 

“You said 'when it happened to Loki',” Phil repeats.

 

“Yep,” Clint replies.

 

“Happen _ed_? As in, in the past? As in, he can't handle Mjölnir anymore?”

 

“Exactly. It's just for that specific amount of time.”

 

“For you as well?” Phil asks.

 

“Yep,” Clint agrees. “Enjoying it as much as I can now because in about two months I'll have to go and live with Loki and then I won't even have Thor to protect me.”

 

“Why'd you have to go and live with Loki?”

 

“Don't particularly fancy Shield finding out and then getting dissected,” Clint mutters.

 

“Excuse me?” Phil questions.

 

“When Loki poked me with a staff I got some... uh- _special_ powers?” he finally says in a questioning tone like he doesn't know if it's the appropriate term.

 

“Which special powers?”

 

“Well, actually,” Clint shrugs. “Only the one. At least as far as I can tell,” Clint adds and then says: “And well, apparently it's also something to do with how _you_ 'didn't die'.”

 

Phil looks at him in a confused manner.

 

“My biological –or whatnot– change from Loki, and your change from coming back to life, it reacted, and well,” he points to Mjölnir. “Mjölnir has a weak spot.”

 

“Stop delaying it,” Phil finally says when Clint doesn't let forth any further information.

 

“Men,” he drawls the word and pops his mouth. He brings one hand down to his stomach and then says. “Who are pregnant.”

 

Phil looks shocked, mouth wide open, and when he finally speaks it's to sound out, “Whaaaa?”

 

“Surprise!” Clint smiles.

 

“Oh, Gods,” Phil says.

 

“When I come back from Asgard we're declaring our relationship,” Clint informs.

 

“I'm dead,” Phil protests.

 

“May is a stickler for rules, let her convince you to tattle on me.”

 

“You said a month and a half has already gone. Going in two which means you'll be three and a half months along. You staying in Asgard for nearly six months?”

 

“Depends when I start showing but yes, somewhere around that time, plus depending on how long I take to recover afterwards.”

 

“Supposing I'm able to spin May into making me tattle, I still can't come with you to Asgard for the full course of your pregnancy.”

 

“I know, just, whenever, more towards the end?”

 

“You going to claim holidays?” Phil asks with a wink.

 

“Got a lot of time to claim so, yeah,” Clint replies.

 

“Are you gonna be safe with Loki?” Phil asks in a serious tone this time.

 

“Thor said yes. We'll see though. Apparently Thor's asked Sif and the other two to keep a look out.”

 

“Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“We've been away from each other for longer,” Clint reasons.

 

“You're pregnant. There's a _whole_ baby inside you.”

 

“I'll learn. And then, when you join me there, or I come back, so will you,” Clint assures.

 

“How about the kid?” Phil asks, meaning which excuse they will come up with to explain having a new baby.

 

“I went to get us a kid?” Clint tries.

 

“We wanted a kid? Us?”

 

“It's not impossible. Unless you wanna tell me something?” Clint asks with bated breath.

 

Phil swallows. “Babe, you have to agree that if it hadn't happened, it wouldn't have been our first choice.”

 

“But now that it has?” Clint demands.

 

“We can argue about baby names,” Phil replies in assurance.

 

“Hmm,” Clint smiles, pleased with the answer. “Not at the moment though 'cause I haven't seen you in a long ass time and I've really missed you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Clint replies as he leans towards Phil, letting Mjölnir slowly down to Lola's floor, before he places his foot over the clasp lest it try to get away without him. “Autopilot,” Clint requests.

 

Phil does as requested and then closes the remaining distance between them to kiss his partner.

 

“I am so horny,” Clint says. “You wanna give me road head?”

 

Phil chuckles, and kisses him for a bit longer. “Lift your shirt,” Phil requests.

 

Clint does so, and watches as Phil brings a hand up to touch his stomach.

 

“Not showing yet,” Phil comments.

 

“There regardless,” Clint replies.

 

“Yes,” Phil agrees and strokes Clint's stomach softly.

 

With a hand on his belly Phil closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Clint's once more.

 

Clint grabs Phil's free hand and brings it to his cock so that his partner can see exactly how hard he is with just a bit of making out.

 

Phil gets the hint, and starts to move down, but quickly stops at Clint's neck, teasing and nipping at the skin so that it'll later have a mark.

 

Once Phil actually puts his mouth where Clint most wants it, the Archer doesn't last very long. It's been a long ass time of just using his own hand, and Phil has always sucked like a pro, leaving Clint feeling like he's burning and about to tip over the edge pretty soon after starting, so really, it's more of a surprise that he can last as long as he actually does.

 

Clint moans loudly, and urges Phil up so he can crash his lips against the man and search out his taste inside Phil's mouth.

 

“That was so good,” Clint comments. “Let me repay you,” Clint says reaching out for Phil's cock.

 

Phil moans when Clint cups him through his trousers and Clint moves to tease Phil as he had done him. Just when Clint applies the smallest suck on Phil's neck, Phil protests. “Babe.”

 

“I know, no marks,” Clint assures, and lets up completely.

 

Clint suddenly feels the strap under his foot exerting upwards pressure and when he looks, Mjölnir is hovering in the air on its own.

 

Phil clears his throat.

 

“Thor needs Mjölnir,” Clint says.

 

“I gathered.”

 

“I have to go.”

 

“I could drop you there later.”

 

“I would love the chance to repay you, but you can't really afford to be seen around the Avengers Tower at the moment,” Clint reasons.

 

“I know,” Phil pouts. “That don't mean anything good to my blue balls though.”

 

“Sorry,” Clint says, and leans over to press the button to open up the cover.

 

“At least give me another kiss.”

 

“Always,” Clint replies and meets Phil in a kiss even as Mjölnir starts to exert more force.

 

Clint grabs the strap with one hand and then presses his hand through the loop with his other.

 

Clint breaks the kiss. “Think about me with my ass in the air waiting for your cock,” Clint suggests even as Mjölnir hovers further up and Clint starts to lift from the car's seat.

 

Phil huffs but resigns himself to having to find release with his hand before going back to the carrier.

 

“Take care of the two of you,” Phil says as a departing note.

 

“Love you,” Clint says. Phil pouts as he brings his hand to his cock. “Honestly, wrap your hand around your cock and think about my ass, gaping wide open just for you.”

 

Phil moans. “Love you too.”

 


End file.
